Eternus
by VeryCoolPerson
Summary: Donnell Takahashi wants to become Pirate King but does not want to risk his life or fight other pirates for the title. So, instead of venturing for One Piece, Donnell decides to venture for the legendary bracelet Eternus. Full summary inside.


**I decided to have two stories going at once so that way if I have writer's block on one I could work on the other. So here's my second story, hope you guys enjoy.**** Also, even though I do not mention anything about the Strawhat crew in the summary, they will be included in the story.**

**Summary:**

**Donnell Takahashi wants to become Pirate King but does not want to risk his life or fight other pirates for the title. So, instead of venturing for One Piece, Donnell decides to venture for the legendary bracelet Eternus. The ancient bracelet is said to have been worn by the gods themselves and has powers to grant one wish to whoever wears it. Donnell plans on finding the bracelet so he could simply wish for himself to be Pirate King.**

**Chapter One: I will become Pirate King!  
**

"It is official!" Donnell Takahashi cried, raising his hands above his head. It was dinnertime and his mother, sister and brother all stared at him wide-eyed, their forks and spoons paused within their gaping mouths.

"I have decided to go after One Piece," Donnell told his family. Mrs. Takahashi gasped as she dropped her spoon on her plate. Donnell's older sister, Pashmina, rolled her eyes and resumed eating. His older brother, Jason, mimicked the action.

"What did you say?" Mrs. Takahashi demanded.

"I said I'm going to go after One Piece. I will become the Pirate King!" Jason and Pashmina both burst out laughing.

"You? Become Pirate King?" Pashmina said through laughs. "That's a riot!"

"There's no way in hell you can become Pirate King; you'll instantly get killed!" Jason agreed, chortling. Donnell scowled at his siblings' mockery and crossed his arms.

"No I won't! You'll see. I _will_ become Pirate King!"

"And I will be the richest person on earth." Pashmina returned, snickering. Jason gave a hoot of laughter. "Yeah, and _I_ will be—"

"No one cares what you want to be Jason!" Donnell snapped.

"And nobody cares about your wanting to be Pirate King!" Jason shot back. The two boys immediately fell into a heated argument while Pashmina picked up her plate to go wash it.

"Are you finished mother?" She asked Mrs. Takahashi whose face went pale and eyes bug-eyed.

"Huh? Oh, yes. Yes, I'm finish." She handed her plate to her daughter who then proceeded to the kitchen.

"Alright boys, enough!" Mrs. Takahashi shouted as the boys' argument lead to a physical fight. "That is enough. Jason, would you please allow me to speak with your brother alone?" Jason, who had Donnell in a headlock, released Donnell and smirked when the boy fell to the ground.

"Sure thing, mother. Later, wimp." Jason sneered. He grabbed up his plate and headed in the direction of the kitchen. Donnell got up and dusted himself off, scowling and thinking vile thoughts of his brother.

"Okay Donnell, tell me. Why have you suddenly become interested in One Piece?" Mrs. Takahashi asked, worried frowns marring her forehead as she creased her eyebrows. Marcella Takahashi was thirty-four years old but appeared much older. Streaks of gray were beginning to appear in her black hair which stopped at her shoulders. She had light brown eyes and her skin tone was caramel-colored. Donnell resembled her mother slightly. He also had black hair and brown eyes. His skin was tan brown from lying in the sun all day long.

Donnell puffed his chest out slightly. "Simple, Mother. I want everyone to respect me. If I become Pirate King, no one would dare want to mess with me." Mrs. Takahashi sighed as she rubbed at her temple.

"Donnell, no one messes with you. _You_ mess with other people."

"I do not! People are always coming at me wrong!" Donnell protested.

"No, honey, it's the other way around." Before Donnell could reply Mrs. Takahashi started again, "What about Anthony Jenkins?" Donnell muttered something incoherent and when Mrs. Takahashi told him to speak up he said, "What about him?"

"All he wanted was his ball back, but you refused to return it."

"He hit me! I was just on my way home, minding my own business when suddenly I'm attacked from behind! He started it!"

"It was an accident! The kids were playing ball and someone threw it a bit too hard and too far."

"It was also an accident when I sliced the ball in half." Donnell muttered, looking down at the ground and kicking at it. Mrs. Takahashi let out an exasperated sigh.

"And what about Billy?"

"Mom, he called you fat! You think I'm going to him get away with that? I'm surprised you didn't do anything."

"He was referring to Sea King meat I had bought at the store."

"…"

"Face it Donnell, _you're_ the one that starts everything. You're always misjudging or falsely accusing somebody." She let out a shaky breath. "And let me tell you that will not go well in this day and age. No doubt you would get in all sorts of trouble like your father did." Mrs. Takahashi's voice broke on the last two words. Donnell raised an eyebrow. His father had died before he was born and when he would question about his father, his mother would burst into tears. So, naturally he stayed away from the topic. He also asked his siblings but they refused to speak about it. All he had learned about his father was that he was a pirate and left in search of One Piece.

"You're like a mini version of your father," Mrs. Takahashi said with a rueful smile, her eyes moistening. Donnell shifted uncomfortably.

"Listen Donnell, I know that even if I forbid you from leaving you will leave anyway… your father did. No matter how many times I begged and pleaded him." Donnell could tell his mother was on the verge of crying.

"Oh mom…" Donnell didn't know what to say. He hated it when women cried because he felt so awkward. At that moment Pashmina breezed in the room with a handkerchief. She stopped by her mother and handed the handkerchief to her.

"Thank you, Pashmina." Mrs. Takahashi said through watery tears as they began to flow. She buried her head in the cloth and began sobbing. _Okay, time to make my escape._ Donnell inched his way toward the door, trying to appear inconspicuous. Pashmina waved her hand dismissively at the boy as she patted her mother's back, speaking soothing words. Donnell darted out of the room, thankful to his sister for allowing him an escape route.

**Okay and that's chapter one. I will post chapter two regardless of whether I get reviews or not. But please review!  
**


End file.
